Holding On & Letting Go
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Ty Lee squeezed his hand, leaning forward in excitement and hope. "Promise you'll write to me?" "Yeah, every week." Aang grinned back at her. He didn't know he was actually going to. Ty Laang oneshot, hinted Zutara


**Literally me treading into unfamiliar territory here. Wanted to try something new :} Please tell me what you think, and let me know if you want me to write more!**

* * *

Zuko was unexpectant when a pair of warm, soft lips brushed against his cheek, coming very close to his scar.

The new Fire Lord looked up, bewildered to find that the owner of said lips was none other than Katara, looking absolutely stunning in her green robes for the evening.

"What...was that for?" Zuko asked her, feeling a smile creep up onto his face as he turned in his seat to face her fully.

Katara smiled back at him, her hand, which had been on his shoulder during her sudden but welcomed actions, squeezing him a little. "You know what for. I never got around to thanking you."

Smile widening, he caught her hand before it could leave him, grasping it gently but firmly in his big hand. "You don't have to, Katara." Standing up to his full height in front of her, golden gaze lingered intensely on hers as he leaned in and down, Zuko returned the favor on the opposite cheek. "That's what friends do."

Katara smiled wider up at him, her cheeks faintly pink. How many times has he saved her life now? The master waterbender lost count. But recent events shakened her, stirring up deeper feelings for the young man who she used to call her enemy. She didn't know what that meant for the two of them, but she was a little eager to found out.

A saddened Aang turned around and left the room without being noticed, head hung low and shoulders sagging. He didn't know what he just saw, but he didn't like it, and it wasn't long before his insecurities got the best of him.

_Did you seriously think she would choose you over him?_

_You're just a kid._

_Did you not pay attention to the play? You never had the chance._

_Forcing your feelings onto her wasn't wise._

_You're short. You're bald._

_Just because you saved the world, that doesn't mean you automatically get the girl._

_Get over it._

Aang sighed, fighting the urge to cry. He was supposed to be celebrating! He just saved the world! Every Nation is safe!

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" he heard Toph exclaim, making everyone in the room laugh; even Aang couldn't help but smile, running his fingers through Appa's fur on his way out to the balcony. The sunset was beautiful, throwing the sky on a warm canvas full of pinks and yellows and oranges.

The sight of it all made him smile just a bit wider.

He felt a presence coming from behind him, and he didn't turn until a familiar hand coaxed him to. Grey eyes swam through blue pools, and then her arms were around him and he was embracing her.

Aang closed his eyes, tucking his chin in her shoulder. He wasn't as short as he used to be, but still...

"Katara?"

Katara pulled away to look at him, their arms lingering around each other as they began to part. "What is it, Aang?"

"I, uh..." He awkwardly yanked his hands off her as if he had been burned, sticking them in his golden robes. "I was, uh...wondering..."

She leaned in intently. "Yes?"

His cheeks flushed. "...Never mind. It's not any of my business. I-I just-"

"You just...what?"

He took a deep breath. "I just...saw you and Zuko..."

Katara's mouth formed in a little 'o'. "O-Oh...you did, huh?" It was her to show discomfort in their discussion.

"A-and I just...I thought we were gonna be...but we're not and...I don't know, I was just hoping that...-"

_"We_ would be together?" she finished for him, and he nodded. "Aang..."

"I know." He smiled weakly at her. "You don't have to say it..."

Her lips pressed, a little smile of her own showing now. "You're amazing, Aang. Really, you are. But...I just don't know if I want to right now..."

Aang hung his head. Katara reached out and cupped his face with her palm, causing him to look up in surprise and shock; she ran her thumb along his cheekbone, and he leaned into her touch.

"I do love you," she told him in earnest, and his heart sang. "But I don't think it's the way you want me to."

He nodded in silence, and her other hand came up to cup his opposite cheek. He gazed at her in bewilderment, his heart racing as she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth.

She pulled back after the third from his mental count, which was too soon, but his eyes still were slow to opening.

"Figured I owed you," she explained with a little giggle, and his smile was dopey. Katara lowered her hands to grasp his.

"I love you, Katara," he couldn't help but say it. Just so she could know it, just a reminder. Even if he ever got over her, which wasn't very likely at the moment being, there will always be a part of him that loves her.

"I love you too," she said back, even if it meant something else entirely.

And he knew it will never be the way he wanted.

* * *

He sat alone, staring at nothing, his eyes glassy; the moon replaced the sun, the air a lot cooler. Everyone went home at some point.

Or so he thought.

This time, a different presence was with him, silent as they sat down wordlessly next to him. Gradually, Aang turned his head until his eyes met a pair of orbs that matched his own.

"Ty Lee?"

The former acrobat twiddled her fingers at him, her smile gentle and wary; a first.

"When did you get here?"

"You mean just now or when I actually came here?" Ty Lee asked thoughtfully, and he sat up straighter. "Sorry I was late to the party! No one told me about it...Anyway!" She huffed and turned to him, tossing her braid over her shoulder. He noticed that she, too, wore green like everybody else, and a flower was in her hair. She looked nice.

She stared at him for the longest minute of Aang's life before she started to frown. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I, uh...I don't want to talk about it," Aang wiped hastily at his face to remove any trace of tears. "I'm fine. Really!"

Ty Lee sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "I may be new to Team Avatar, but I'm not that stupid! Even when we were enemies, you only did not smile when we attacked you. So fess up!"

Aang grinned. He hadn't known Ty Lee for long, only having a brief chat with her at Zuko's coronation. She seemed sweet, funny, and genuine; he can definitely relate to her in a sense-they were both the most bubbly and childish in their groups.

He shook his head. "I don't wanna bother you with my personal problems..."

She put a finger to her chin, tapping it in thought. "Is it about that Water Tribe girl?"

His eyes widened. "W-Wh-?! How did you know?"

"Because you just told me." Ty Lee giggled, and Aang laughed a little himself. "So it is true! Okay, lemme guess...you...really like her but she doesn't like you back?"

Aang nodded. "Pretty much."

"Yay!" Ty Lee clapped, then faltered when she saw his face. "I mean, I feel bad for you but, you know..."

The Avatar couldn't help but to smile and laugh again.

"Yeah...she likes someone else, I think," said Aang.

"Is it Zuzu?" Ty Lee jumped to the point.

Aang's mouth dropped, eyebrows scrunched down. "How-?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Just a hunch. I mean, look at him! He was always good eye candy growing up. Then he got banished and I couldn't see him for three years..." Her voice trailed off, eyes glazed over as she was suddenly taken back to the past.

"Ty Lee?" Aang touched her shoulder, and she jumped, coming back to the present. "Do you...?"

Her smile was tight, but her tone was soft. "Sucks loving someone who'll never love you back, huh?"

"You're telling me."

"Of course, there was nothing I could do really," Ty Lee admitted. "Azula was always mean, and Mai already started liking him! I couldn't do that to my best friend. I mean, they're perfect together! Or at least, I tried to convince myself..." Aang squeezed her gently, and she reached up to take his hand and squeeze back, swinging their hands back and forth. "But! As long as he was happy, then I would be happy. But I don't think he's been happy since his mom left. I think him joining you changed that."

"Or maybe Katara did..." Aang murmured.

"Yeah..." Ty Lee mumbled back. "Maybe..." A sudden thought occurred to her, and she beamed. "Hey, are you doing anything later?"

"Not really, but I get a feeling I'm gonna be traveling a lot. You know, Avatar stuff," said Aang. "What about you?"

"Considering Zuzu is gonna need protection, I overheard Uncle Iroh talking about some of the Kyoshi Warriors coming to the palace for his personal protection. Way to think ahead!"

"He always does, doesn't he?"

Ty Lee squeezed his hand, leaning forward in excitement and hope. "Promise you'll write to me?"

"Yeah, every week." Aang grinned back at her.

He didn't know he was actually going to.

* * *

_Dear Ty Lee,_

_Hey, it's Aang! Feels kind of weird flying by myself these days (and I know it's been a couple) but it gives me and Appa a chance to bond. How are you doing? Hope Zuko isn't giving you a hard time!_

_Aang_

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_Hey, you! I bet it does get lonely up there! Everything's going pretty well down here actually. So far there hasn't been any killing attempts, but of course you can expect Zuzu saying, "You can never know, blah blah blah" and "Honor" and "Angst"! He is so funny!_

_Ty Lee_

* * *

_Dear Ty Lee,_

_Typical Zuko. Well, I reached my first stop! Feels like I'm going backwards, because I'm scheduled to be in every city and town that I've ever been in! Hopefully, I'll be able to get a chance to breathe, but I feel like that's not gonna happen anytime soon. It'll be worth it in the end. I could use a distraction. Or two. Or three._

_Aang_

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_I can definitely distract you, even from all the way over here! Being back in the castle gives me the strongest nostalgia. I feel like I haven't been down here in forever. It brings back the good memories and the bad. The only difference is that Zuko is Cuddle Lord and Azula is locked away (Their father always gave me the creeps). Mai comes to visit sometimes, but I don't think she and Zuko are talking anymore. Again._

_Ty Lee_

* * *

_Dear Ty Lee,_

_I know the feeling. It was the same for me when we camped out at the Western Air Temple. Back in my day, the temples were separated by sex. So I basically grew up with boys, only to wake up 100 years later and see the first actual girl. Bizarre, huh? _

_You think Fire Lord Ozai was creepy? Sweetie, you're talking to the guy who had to take him down. Look at you, rubbing off of me already. (Do you think I should have taken away Azula's bending as well? It's been bothering me for a while.) _

_And Cuddle Lord? Seriously?_

_Aang_

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_What, he's cuddly! Everyone loves Zuzu!_

_Anyway, about Azula, I know it's not up to me for that decision-and it is tricky! Azula's hurt so many people in the past for her manipulative words, and when she learned how to trigger lightning, it only got worse. I mean, she practically killed you! She would have gotten Katara too if Zuko hadn't been there to absorb it._

_If you took away Azula's bending, I think it would be a good lesson for her, if she's willing to learn. She's stubborn and cunning, so I don't know how that would turn out, babe._

_Awh, are we calling each other pet names now? How cute!_

_Ty Lee_

* * *

_Dear Ty Lee,_

_Sure, why not? When Toph came into the group, she gave us all kinds of pet names. She always called me Twinkletoes-which I've warmed up to actually, don't judge me-and she didn't stop there. Sokka was mostly Snoozles and Meathead, Zuko was stereotypically Sparky, and I got a handful of names she called Katara (some of them I can't say because it's not nice). Sugar Queen and Madam Fussy Britches are at the top of the list though._

_Oh! And I just got a letter from Toph. (Since she can't write, Sokka's writing for her. He's helping her get her metalbending school out there. Isn't that great?! I'm so happy for her.) She says your name is officially Bubbles. I think it's catchy._

_So much better than Twinkletoes at least._

_Aang_

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_Bubbles? I love it! I'll definitely write to her soon. Speaking of, have you been in touch with Katara? How is she doing?_

_Ty Lee_

* * *

_Dear Ty Lee,_

_Sort of, I guess. She's back home in the South Pole, so letters are a lot slower coming back and forth. Zuko and I thought it would be a good idea to send some representatives from the Tribe up north, as well as anyone we can get in touch with in the other Nations. _

_Katara's doing well. She's glad to be back home with her dad and her friends and family. Says she's going to handle things there before she travels again. I really miss her. Is that bad?_

_Aang_

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_Of course not, silly! When you've been as close as you have with someone, and after the pain and suffering and love you shared with them, of course you're going to miss them! It's totally understandable._

_Keep your chin high, my sweet sugar cake!_

_Love from Ty Lee_

* * *

_Dear Ty Lee,_

_Have I ever thanked you lately? Seriously? _

_Sincerely, Aang_

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_You could stand to mention it!_

_Hugs and giggles, Ty Lee_

* * *

_Dear Ty Lee,_

_Spirits, I hope you're alright. I heard there was an ambush. Is everyone okay? Did anyone get hurt? Do I need to come up there? I know it's been three months since we've last talked, and it's killing me. Please tell me you're okay!_

_Avatar Aang_

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_Ah, my love! Don't worry, everything's okey-dokey here! Sorry if I worried you! Fire Lord Zuko is very angry, and you know how his temper gets. Have you been keeping in touch with him? He could use a hug and some advice. No one was seriously maimed or worse, so that's a win I think?_

_It's been the longest three months of my life without looking forward to your letters! I miss you. When can you visit? I need someone to play with. Suki's no fun._

_With love, Ty Lee_

* * *

_Dear Ty Lee,_

_You have no idea how excited I was when I got your letter! I'm glad you and everyone else is okay. Katara found out from Zuko and she's really worried. I have a feeling you might get a playmate after all. Sorry, sweetie. I'm so busy right now that I'm surprised I managed to squeeze time in to reply to you. I had to, because you're at the top of my priority list now._

_If you don't hear from me after this, just know that I'm not ignoring you, I promise. Being the Avatar is a job that runs twenty-four/seven._

_Love, Aang_

* * *

_Dear Aang,_

_I understand, cupcake. My shifts are running even longer now. Good news is, Katara is arriving in two days! I can't wait! I'm definitely looking forward to getting to know her better. From the way you talk about her, I'm sure she's very lovely._

_Get what you need to get done, and I'll talk to you later! Be careful, sweetie!_

_Love, Ty Lee_

* * *

It wasn't until he was sixteen when he saw any of their faces again.

Specifically speaking, it wasn't until that age that he was able to see Ty Lee's smiling face again; unchanging through the years. Her hair pooled past her shoulders, curly from its constant stay in a braid. He now stood a bit taller, quickly catching up to Sokka and Zuko, a stubble growing on his chin. He's thinking of keeping it.

He didn't realize how much he missed her until he kissed her. Right in front of his friends.

She kissed him back too, giggling against his mouth. When he asked what was so funny, she stroked his stubble and said, "Your face is all itchy."


End file.
